


Pancake Day!

by Smidge



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pancake day in the Kingston house :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancake Day!

**Author's Note:**

> This cute little story popped into my head yesterday so I thought I'd share it with you all :)
> 
> It's not one of my best and is un-beta'd so apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> I hope you all eat lots of lovely pancakes tonight ;)
> 
> Enjoy x

It was just a normal Tuesday morning. Alex had dropped Salome at school, done most of the housework and was just considering what to whip up for lunch when the doorbell sounded. She wasn’t expecting any visitors so she frowned as she approached the door, opening it to...

“Matt?”

“Don’t look at me like that, Kingston, I thought I’d surprise you!” Matt stands on her doorstep in his dark jeans and jacket, with two large plastic shopping bags and a goofy grin that could make her heart melt.

“Well, you certainly did that, darling,” she smiles, “come on in.”

“I’m not interrupting anything am I?” he asks hesitantly as he crosses the threshold and she closes the door behind him.

“No, not at all, I was just thinking about lunch...”

“Wonderful!” he beams in delight as he follows her through to her kitchen and drops the bags on the table.

“What’s all this then?” Alex nods toward his shopping bags and he waggles his eyebrows, causing her to giggle.

“These, Kingston, are ingredients,” he steps behind the table of bags and gestures like a showgirl.

“I can see that,” she rolls her eyes, “what for?”

“Pancakes!” He exclaims loudly, clapping his hands together in excitement.

“Pancakes?”

“It’s the first Tuesday of March, Kingston, Shrove Tuesday... pancake day... come on!” He starts pulling ingredients from the bags and lining them up along her kitchen counter. She watches him with her hands on her hips, wondering why she even pretends to act with disbelief at his forwardness.

They haven’t seen each other since the Who Christmas party back in December, and now, as he so rightly pointed out, it is March. It’s not that she’s not delighted to see him, she absolutely is, but he just waltzes on in here like he owns the place and takes over everything – well, her lunch and kitchen anyhow – but, she appears to be letting him.

“I guess that answers what I’m having for lunch,” she ponders amusedly.

“Pancakes.” Matt replies.

“Indeed.”

“How do you like your pancakes?” he asks as he starts pulling bowls and spoons and jugs from her cupboards.

“Thin,” she replies, leaning back against the counter and folding her arms, “and with lemon and sugar.”

“Brilliant.”

“What about you?”

“Yes, yes. Definitely thin,” he nods in agreement, “but drizzled in maple syrup.”

“You’re like my daughter,” she sighs, “she likes maple syrup. Or sometimes she covers them in Nutella.”

“Oh yes, she is my kinda girl!” Alex frowns as he searches from one cupboard to the next.

“Not sure you should be saying that about my daughter,” she chuckles, “what are you looking for?”

“Scales...”

“Oh, you don’t need scales,” she hip bumps him out of the way and starts pouring the ingredients together in a large bowl, “just...estimate.”

He laughs heartily, peering over her shoulder as he stands close behind her, “you mean, make it up?”

“Within reason.”

“Oh, I like this side of you, Alex,” he hums by her ear, sending an involuntary shiver down her spine.

“Well, how wrong can pancake mix really go?”

“Can I mix it up with the whizzy thing?”

Alex chuckles as she steps aside; sometimes he really is just a big kid.

She gasps, “oh Matt, stop!” as he turns the machine on and the flour bursts into the air creating a large cloud. He turns it off and looks at her sheepishly.

“Whoops!”

“I’ll give you ‘whoops’,” she chastises him, but can’t help the beam that’s taken over her face, “I just cleaned this kitchen this morning.”

“I’ll tidy up...”

“You’ll do no such thing,” she waves him away, “get some plates out, I’ll do this batch and you can try the next lot.”

He obediently sets to work, setting the table and collecting together the lemon, sugar and maple syrup for toppings.

The next time he turns around, Alex has a pancake in the frying pan and flips it in the air, catching it again very successfully.

“Wow! You’re pretty good at that,” he smiles proudly.

“Years of practice, darling.”

“Can I try?”

“Err...” her voice wobbles uncertainly as she begins stacking pancakes, “I guess. This room is already a mess; I suppose it can’t get much worse.”

“Oh ye of little faith,” Matt bops her on the nose before pouring more mixture into the pan. He lets that side cook for a while before stepping back from the hob. “You ready, Kingston?”

“I think the question should be, are _you_ ready,” Alex replies, eyeing the pan warily, “I don’t want my ceiling covered in pancakes for the next year.”

Matt giggles giddily before flipping the pancake. It goes a little higher than Alex’s had and she covers her eyes in horror, completely missing Matt’s skilful catch as it lands back in the pan the other way up.

“Yeah!” Matt fist punches the air in triumph. “Did you see that... you didn’t, did you?”

“Sorry, darling,” she bites her lip as she removes her hand from her face. “Well done, though.”

“No, not acceptable,” he shakes his head as he adds his pancake to the pile, “I’ll have to do it again.”

“Really? Do you have to?” she brings her hands anxiously to her mouth.

“Watch this time,” he instructs before flipping the pan once more.

She can’t believe it, he does it again – catches it – he’s usually so clumsy on set, and off, she’d expected pancake mix to be splattered all over her ceiling and floor by now. Perhaps this is his forté.

She giggles in relief before clapping.

“There we go then,” he adds the last one to the pile and they sit at the table together, adding their toppings and devouring pancake after pancake.

“Let’s make some more,” Matt mumbles around his last mouthful and Alex chuckles at his enthusiasm.

“Seriously? I don’t think I could fit any more in, darling,” she shakes her head as she gathers their plates, “maybe we can make some more later, I know Sal would hate to miss out.”

“Yes!” He jumps up from his seat, helping her clear things away, “why don’t we invite Kaz and Arthur over and have a pancake reunion?”

“Um, alright, you give them a call while I tidy up this mess.”

“I made the mess, Kingston, it’s only fair _I_ tidy it – _you_ call the rest of Team TARDIS.”

She sighs in thanks and pops into the living room to make the call.

A few minutes, a screeching Scottish redhead and a rather agreeable Arthur later, Alex returns to the kitchen to find it almost spotless.

She whistles as she makes her way over to him by the sink. “Wow, you did good.”

“Why thank you,” he winks, suddenly turning and splashing her with soapy water.

She shrieks and jumps away from him but he goes after her, chasing her around the kitchen until she slips in a puddle and he catches her, pressing her back against the counter as they right their balance.

“Careful there, Kingston,” his eyes flash dark, causing her heart to speed up – more than it already had – and a tingle between her legs.

“Well, you shouldn’t be chasing an old woman like me around her kitchen.”

“You’re not old, Alex,” his voice becomes serious and there’s a look in his eye that unnerves her.

She clears her throat awkwardly, thankful when he steps away from her.

“What shall we do now then?” he asks.

“Um,” she wipes damp, slightly shaky hands on her trousers as she thinks, “What would you _like_ to do?”

“Oh, there are many things I would _like_ to do, Kingston,” his voice is low and flirty as he steps closer to her again, letting his hands rest lightly on her waist. Her breath catches when she looks in his eyes; a familiar gleam in them causing a long forgotten warmth to stir low in her abdomen. She swallows and licks her lips, noting his eyes as they follow the movement hungrily.

Way back when the two of them were on Doctor Who together, before Matt quit and got jobs in huge films all over the world, and Alex reduced her workload and moved to England permanently with Salome, she and Matt had had an affair. Well, it wasn’t really an affair because they weren’t with anyone else at the time, but they’d had a few crazy months of sex and sex and more sex, that had started quite unexpectedly, but was very heated and intense. She’s never had that kind of relationship with anyone before. But, alas, it didn’t last. As soon as Matt announced he was leaving Who they started falling apart and then it was over and they had barely seen each other since; only as friends, and usually with Kaz and Arthur or Steven.

But now, all those feelings she felt but never dared reveal are coming flooding straight back to her.

She hears herself whimper and feels Matt press her harder against the counter, getting ever closer until their foreheads touch. “Like what?” she whispers in the air between them.

“Like _you_ ,” he replies boldly, sending liquid heat to pool between her legs and her breathing to increase. Then, at her silence, one of his hands slides behind her lower back, pulling her into him as his other hand reaches into her hair and he bends his head to kiss her.

His lips are warm and insistent against hers and she responds immediately, fisting her hands in the front of his shirt and rising, a little, on tiptoe. He runs his tongue across the seam of her mouth and she opens it to him willingly, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Her hands caress his shoulders and neck momentarily before shooting into his hair and she feels him rubbing small circles on her back with his fingers, causing the embers deep inside her to spark.

She breaks away for air and he smiles fondly as she searches his eyes. She finds something there she was never expecting, behind the dark lust clouding them, she sees affection, relief and pure happiness; and it makes her heart skip. She hauls him down to her again and he lifts her onto the counter without breaking the kiss, stepping between her parted legs which she immediately curls around his waist; preventing him from getting away.

Perhaps it is just a sugar high, or perhaps it’s the chemistry in the air between them, or perhaps old habits die hard and her body just can’t resist him, but suddenly, she doesn’t want to let him go, ever again. She wraps her arms around him and tightens her legs, holding him as close as she can without actually climbing inside him, and makes a small sound of distress as she pulls back and leans her forehead against his, worrying her lip.

“What’s wrong?” he asks gently, tucking a curl behind her ear before lifting her face to his.

“This...” she looks at him imploringly.

“We can stop...”

“No!” She shakes her head vehemently, clinging to his shirt and locking her ankles together behind him. “No, darling, I don’t want to stop.”

“Okay...”

“But I don’t want to do what we did last time.”

He frowns as he wracks his brain, “You mean, you don’t want me to handcuff you to the bed and make you beg me to even touch you...”

“No,” she giggles, resting her head against his chest before lifting her eyes to his again, “I don’t want a few months of sex and just... that be it...”

“We could make it a year...” he jokes.

“No,” she chuckles again, “ _Matt_ , I mean, I want...” she bites her lip, unsure whether she should say what she wants to or whether it would ruin their current friendship forever.

“What do you want, Alex,” his voice is calm and soothing and she sighs, “I’ll give you anything.”

“ _More_.” She finally whispers. “I want you, but I want more than last time.”

“I can give you more,” he replies quietly, ducking to look in her eyes.

“Can you?” she sounds sceptical.

“Oh, Alex, I know I’m about half a month too late in saying this but... I love you,” he smiles at the light in her eyes and her barely audible gasp as he says what she really wants to hear, “I can give you everything.”

“Matt...” she whimpers.

“Tell me that’s what you want, Alex? Tell me you love me too...”

“I do!” She tugs on his shirt and kisses him desperately; trying to convey everything she has always wanted to say to him but has been constantly terrified of admitting. “I do love you, darling.”

He kisses her again and their hands start to wander. She has his shirt off and his raking her nails across his beautifully muscular torso – that’s new since last time – as he has her blouse undone and is massaging her breast with one hand as the fingers of the other twist their way through curls and bury themselves in her hair. She moans as she rocks her hips against him, feeling him hard and wanton by her thigh and he nips her in retaliation.

She gasps suddenly as she pulls back, glancing around Matt at the clock on the oven behind him.

“Shit, I need to go,” she hurriedly refastens the buttons on her shirt as her legs release him and he looks at her like a kid whose candy she just stole.

“Where?”

She chuckles as she catches sight of his beautiful face all forlorn, and can’t help pulling him in for a brief kiss to the corner of his mouth. “To pick Sal up from school.”

“Ooohhh...”

“Where did you think I was going?”

“I-I um... I dunno...”

“You silly numpty,” she giggles fondly as she hops off the counter, “where the hell else would I want to go when I have you wrapped around me and kissing me like that?”

“Well, I would hope _nowhere_...”

“Precisely,” she pecks him on the lips once more before finding her shoes in the hall and Matt follows her like a lost puppy. “If I could, I would stay in the warm circle of your arms forever more, darling, but... I have a daughter who requires picking up and dropping off at various places at specific times. Apart from when she requires me... I’m all yours.”

He beams.

“Do you want to come with me?” she enquires as she opens the front door and he nods. “Well grab your shirt and some shoes and let’s go.”

They manage to reach Salome’s school with minimal distraction and she is over the moon to see Matt, chatting a mile a minute all the way home.

“What’s for dinner?” Salome asks the moment they step back into the house.

“Pancakes.” Matt states.

Salome squeaks in delight before her mother can get a word in and she glares at Matt before giving in and chuckling.

“Alright, fine. Pancakes it is.”

“Can I help make them?” Salome asks eagerly.

“Well since we made some earlier, I think we’ll leave you to cook the entire dinner for us,” Alex teases.

“I can do that!”

“Well, I didn’t do that much last time, so maybe I can give you a hand...” Matt suggests.

“Oh great,” Alex rolls her eyes amusedly, “good idea letting the two kids do the cooking. I would still like a house to live in by the end, please.”

“Oh shush you,” Matt giggles, bopping her on the nose, “we’ll be fine. Now, go and relax.”

Alex decides to take the time to pop to the loo and clean up her room a little, but she finds herself unable to keep away from the kitchen. Not because she’s afraid they’ll burn the house down, but because they are her two most favourite people in the world and she just wants to be with them always.

She leans against the doorframe, watching them fondly as Matt bops Sal’s nose with a floury finger and she gasps, aghast, before placing two floury handprints on his shirt. Alex chuckles loudly in delight and they both suddenly turn and attack her with flour, sending her screaming around the kitchen as Matt had done with the water earlier.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rings.

“Who’s that?” Salome asks, confused.

“Ah, that’s the bit we forgot to tell you,” Matt begins.

“We invited Kaz and Arthur over...” she doesn’t get to finish before Sal squeals and runs through the house opening the front door with dramatic flare.

Matt steals a kiss from Alex in that moment, and, as no one is looking, she lets him. It feels nice, to have someone so enraptured by her that he can barely wait until her daughter is out of the room before pulling her close again.

All too soon her kitchen is filled with loud but lovely friends and they all chat and laugh and sing and dance and tell jokes and anecdotes about their lives since they last saw each other as they make and eat all the delicious pancakes.

Once all the ingredients Matt brought with him are devoured and the wine drunk and the sun long since set, Kaz and Arthur say their goodbyes and promise not to leave it so long next time, before Alex tucks Salome up in bed.

She gets back to the kitchen to find Matt at the sink once more.

“De ja vu,” she comments as she wraps her arms around his waist from behind, dropping a kiss to the back of his neck and leaning her forehead against his shoulder, inhaling deeply.

“Shall we begin where we left off,” he turns in her arms and winks at her.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, darling,” she purrs gazing into his eyes and watching with awe as they darken at the thought. “But,” she presses a finger against his lips as he spins them and presses her back against the counter, “perhaps my bed would be a little more comfortable?”

“Sex isn’t supposed to be comfortable, Kingston,” he quirks an eyebrow.

“But, this isn’t just sex anymore, is it?” she reminds him, a warmth blooming from the centre of her chest.

“It most definitely isn’t,” he agrees, swooping in to kiss her, lifting her in his arms and carrying her through the house to her bedroom; before delicately laying her on her bed, divesting her of her clothes and making love to her for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better! :) x


End file.
